Valka
Full Name: Valka Haddock Homeland: Berk, The Dragon Sanctuary (formerly) Religion: Unknown Friends/Allies: Hiccup (son), Stoick the Vast (husband), Gobber the Belch, Cloudjumper, Toothless the Night Fury, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorson, Eret, Skullcrusher, Grump, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Ser Jorah, Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons, Kristoff, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Olaf, Sven, Elthibar, Princess Merida, Fergus, Elinor, M.K., Nod, Liam Neeson (Liam Neeson) Enemies: Drago Bludfist, Hans, Bane, Malcor, Mandrake Valka-How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2.jpg Character Information Valka Haddock, or simply known as Valka (voiced by Cate Blanchett), is the long lost mother and wife of Hiccup and Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2. In the film, Valka was revealed as a mysterious dragon rider who unintentionally kidnaps Hiccup and Toothless, taking them to her cave. Upon arrival, Valka discovers Hiccup as her son and realizes that "a mother never forgets" when asked if Hiccup should know her. Valka is later asked where she has been for the last twenty years upon missing all of Hiccup's life, and she shows her son that she's rescued each and every dragon from Drago Bludfist, whom she hates completely. She soon discovers and gets attached to Toothless, who also takes a liking to her. Throughout the movie, Hiccup and Valka reconnect their long lost mother-son relationship while on an adventurous trip with the other dragons, including Cloudjumper, all the while with Hiccup trying to convince his mother to come along with him to change Drago's mind about dragons, only for Valka to decline, saying that Drago cannot be reasoned with. It is shown that because of Hiccup's naïve nature, she is very concerned for his safety. Later, Valka reunites with Stoick, and is embraced into singing their wedding song "For the Dancing and the Dreaming". However, their happy reunion is shortlived as Drago has emerged on the Dragon Sanctuary and begun a war, much to Valka's chargin. During the ensuring battle, Stoick is suddenly, without warning, killed by Toothless, who had been possessed by Drago, causing loads of sadness upon Valka, Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, and all of Berk. Valka tries to reason with Hiccup that Toothless would never hurt him, or his father, after Hiccup furiously screams at Toothless to leave. Hiccup, feeling guilty for his father's death and his naïve nature for wanting to change Drago's mind, and most of all watching Toothless being taken away by Drago and the rest of the dragons, shows loads of remorse and sadness. A funeral is held for Stoick, and Valka convinces her son that he must fight for what is right, no matter what the risk is. In the final battle, Valka, Astrid, Eret, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Hiccup, Toothless, and all of Berk's residents and dragons take a stand against Drago, and Drago and his Bewilderbeast are forced to flee in the ocean, ceasing the victory for the heroes. Valka then declares that Stoick would be so proud of Hiccup as she is of him, and all is well. Category:DreamWorks Animation characters Category:Friends Category:Allies Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Kristoff and Anna's Adventures Series